


Łamać raz za zrazem (#229 Złamać)

by winchesters_soulmate



Series: Jedwabna poduszka [8]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate





	Łamać raz za zrazem (#229 Złamać)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking and Re-breaking (#229 Break)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67845) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



Ian pragnął zostać złamanym, potrzebował tego. 

Minęły lata od czasu, gdy miał ostatniego Pana; sierżanta sztabowego mierzącego ponad dwa metry wzrostu. Mieli jedynie kilka tygodni przed przeniesieniem ich. 

Część Iana zdołała zauważyć małą posturę profesora oraz jego delikatne dłonie, ale był zmęczony, naprawdę tego potrzebował. 

Miękka skóra mocno smaga plecy. Jego ciało szarpie się w jedwabnych linach, które trzymają go w miejscu, a ogień płonie wzdłuż cienkich pęknięć powstałych w jego umyśle. 

Kolejne uderzenie. Nie mógł powstrzymać dźwięku, który uciekł z jego gardła. 

Po trzecim uderzeniu nastąpiły jedne z bardziej delikatnych pieszczot. 

Ian wiedział, że takie połączenie może go złamać.


End file.
